The invention relates to a vibratory pile-driving apparatus having a carrier implement with a mast, on which, for the purpose of generating vibrations, a vibration generator with a transmission housing is supported, in which at least one pair of rotatably supported unbalanced units is arranged that are driven in a rotating manner by at least one rotary drive, in accordance with the detailed description hereinbelow.